


【KKL】Supersonic Rocket Ship

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey
Summary: *Space-time番外第二弹产ru，自主避雷—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—我可真是个变🌚态有无喜欢让巨匠欺负小刚到哭唧唧委屈屈要亲亲抱抱举高高安慰好之后再给他艹的姐妹和我做朋友！评论私信都可以来找我一起犯/罪！🌚





	【KKL】Supersonic Rocket Ship

—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·——·—·—·—·—

“上校…唔……”

244号穿着薄纱睡衣靠在床头，灯光从背后照过来，隐隐透出他身体的曲线，有一颗毛茸茸的脑袋在他胸前蹭来蹭去的。堂本光一一手包裹住一侧的胸部揉捏，另一只在身后托着他的腰。

“宝宝今天是怎么吮吸这里呢？嗯？”

地球人“恶劣”地抬眼向上看，观察着外星人脸蛋上的潮红，随后伸出舌尖挑逗已经挺立的乳首。

“我叫你来…嗯……是为了唔唔……”

“吸奶…”

堂本光一说得露骨，两个字裹满了口中的津液在胸前徘徊。地球人每多吮吸一下，他都会觉得身下的缝隙里有液体涌出。怀孕过后的身体太敏感了，哪怕思绪只沾染上一厘的欲望，都难以收回。

“好些了吗？”

他空出一只手揉捏起244号略微输给重力向下垂的胸部，感觉比起刚才要柔软了许多。

“嗯…哼……”

乳房的酸胀缓解了许多，可被撩拨起来的情欲却又叫嚣着还想要更多的触碰。

“还想要我摸摸哪里？嗯？还有哪里会让你舒服？告诉我——”

堂本光一凑近他的耳朵说起了悄悄话，气声像碳酸饮料里的二氧化碳扑哧扑哧钻进大脑里，244号觉得舌尖有些辛辣的刺激，可最后却是久不消散的甜味。

他牵着堂本光一的手来到身下的隐秘处，湿漉漉的一片水渍将两人的手粘连。堂本光一用手掌捂住会阴处和生殖缝，故意只用手指逗弄着，指腹在洞口打转，接着爱液的润滑向里探去，可做好准备接纳巨物的甬道却根本不满足。

244号快要急哭了，体内分泌出的液体像是他的触觉感受器一样，而堂本光一的一根手指完全不能给予他想要的刺激。他看了一眼只用手逗弄自己的地球人，却发现那人只是一个劲儿盯着自己的胸部看，也不知道能看个什么花样出来。

堂本光一自有他的打算。

在距离预产期还有一个月的时候，244号就开始胀奶了——原本柔软的胸部变得硬，而且会胀到发疼。他看着每次去医院被一脸冷漠的护士姐姐用吸奶器排空奶水的244号的样子可怜极了，小人儿从治疗室出来后都会急忙扑进自己怀里，大眼睛湿漉漉的，一看就是哭过的样子。

这样的情形出现第二次之后，他就特地跑去看护中心跟阿姨们学习了如何使用吸奶器，可到课程结束的最后，却没有带任何的相关仪器回家。

“仪器呢？明天送来吗？”

244号迷惑的看着两手空空的人，那张帅脸上雀跃的表情却让他突然有一种不好的预感。

“阿姨说，不用仪器也可以。”

“哈？”

“就是…像婴儿那样吮吸……”

堂本光一的半个身子向前探，因为刚才的话，244号的注意全部转移到了那张薄唇，下唇被牙齿轻咬着，脖颈侧边突起几条青筋，隐忍克制的样子勾起了他身体的回忆，被狠狠贯穿的时候，总是会看到那几条青色的线条。

“那…你来试试？”

“试试就试试。”

就是这样，这对夫夫开启了人力排奶的生活。没有医院那么冷冰冰，却被情欲挑拨得过分火热。好不容易等到宝贝出生，他们终于能够好好做一次的时候，这个人却只拿手指来应付自己。

这样的的粗细并不能安抚欲求不满的身体，反倒越撩越火热。缓缓的勾弄，似有似无的触碰着敏感点，好像被温软的潮水翻滚过身体，快感细细密密地爬过肌肤的每一寸。244号软下身子，安心的将自己交给堂本光一，他可以忍耐温水煮青蛙一般的挑逗，但也不惧怕情潮顶峰的不安。

“上校…唔…我喜欢你……”

“突然说这个干嘛？”

“嗯…啊……舒服，唔，再，再用力一些…手指的话…没关系…啊~……不要停……”

他想要勾引堂本光一，打乱他的节奏。手指伴随小外星人破碎的呼喊在身体被弯曲按压，摸到一小块软肉的时候喊叫变得格外高昂，他停留在那里开始一阵没有章法的乱压。

呻吟跟着力道的轻重变化，额前的碎发全部被汗水沾湿，乌黑的头发好像也被染上了绯红色。在一阵按压中，244号突然颤抖起身体，自己伸手抚上胸部揉捏，堂本光一加快了手指进入的速度。在小外星人嘴里不知胡乱哭喊着什么的时候伸入了第二根手指，紧接着手掌被生殖缝奔涌出来的液体全部染湿，性器顶端也冒着浊液。

当然，他最初的目的也达成了——

“吱呦在流奶…”他的眼睛重来就没有移开过那个地方，“不能浪费…”

啊呜一口，在空气里暴露了一些时间的乳头被温热的口腔覆盖，他能感受到有什么奔涌而出，全部都被堂本光一的唇舌带走，卧室里弥漫起一阵奶香。

“所以你不准备进来这里吗？”

244号大喘着气，缓缓打开修长的双腿，将还在吞吐着自身黏液的穴口暴露在灯光下，在堂本光一的眼前。粉红色的小口微微张合，他故意让气声的起伏变大，胸腔压缩鼓起的时候，洞口也在开合。

可堂本光一就像失去知觉了一样，明明裤子里藏的一大包已经硬鼓的不像话，却还是慢悠悠配合着244号。

“你叫声好听的就给你。”

叫声好听的？好听的多了，到底要哪一个呢？

“旦那san…上校……光一哥哥~~”

244号的脑神经监测到堂本光一的激素水平在这短短的一句话里越来越高。

“吱呦想要~”

他很少会在床上用语言撒娇，一是他的呻吟已经足够吸引堂本光一，二是他的力气也不足以支撑他说太多话。可今天他也下定决心了，既然堂本光一能忍，那自己也要来玩玩。

“哥哥不可以太用力喔，宝宝还在那边卧室里睡觉呢~嗯~~…”

空虚许久的身体终于被缓慢的进入，身体瞬间紧缩起来迎合那根巨大，让244号以为回到了第一次和这个地球人结合的时候。太舒服了，下身被撑开，却像有弹性一样裹着堂本光一，不断将他牵引至更深处。

这样温润湿软的甬道也出乎地球人的意料，久旱逢甘霖的身体迫不及待想要更多，可又顾及244号生产结束没几个月，小心翼翼的不敢乱动。

最先忍不住的还是小外星人，起身吻住堂本光一的唇深深夺取对方口腔里的空气，好像那是世界上唯一仅存的，赖以生存的养分。

姿势自然而然变成骑乘，244号前后摇摆着腰身，哺乳期的他一个人吃两个人的饭，自然而然胖了一些，绵软的触感让堂本光一捏得爱不释手，他就握着244号的腰向上顶弄，一下下比刚才更深更猛烈。

“光一san…要射了……唔唔唔~……”

“一起…”

堂本光一含住244号的耳朵，喘息着低语，狠狠地冲撞了一阵后抵在244号身体最深的地方射了出来，浊液持久又激烈地拍打着身体内部，小外星人抱着他的脖子颤抖着射了一堆液体在他块块分明的腹肌上。

“好想你…”

堂本光一将头埋在244号的肩窝里蹭，他用鼻尖描绘着那颗痣的形状，像只乖巧的猫咪。

“我每天都在…”

“这里…想你……”

他边说边抬胯向上顶。

“再来一次？”

“嗯……”

tbc.(叭？  
还想给上校和外星人玩黄色废料！


End file.
